halofandomcom-20200222-history
Assault
Assault is a multiplayer game-type in the Halo trilogy, where one team attempts to deliver a flag or a bomb to the enemy base. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' In Assault in Halo: Combat Evolved you have to return the opponent's flag from your base to score. In Classic Assault, however, you have only two minutes to do so before the flags switch. Then, the opponents attempt to do the same thing, and your only job is to defend your base from the flag. Basically, the original Assault game-type is a reversed Capture the Flag. ''Halo 2'' In Halo 2, the flag has been replaced by a bomb. The player must carry the bomb from their base into a designated arm site, a ring on the floor usually located in the enemy's base, and arm it is by holding it there for a predetermined amount of time. This process can be aided by an option called Sticky Arming where arm time can be passed on to other players if one dies attempt to arm it. The arm time is usually around five seconds, but can be changed. Some maps have multiple arming sites. An example of this is on the multiplayer map Ivory Tower. ''Halo 3'' Assault in Halo 3 is relatively the same as it was in Halo 2, though there are some differences. In Halo 3 the bomb is automatically armed when placed on the arm site. A countdown then starts from 15 seconds until the bomb detonates. The opposing team must defuse the bomb by standing over it for 5 seconds. The bomb is reset when successfully defused. The bomb is always visible to all players when it's not being carried. However, once the bomb has been picked up, it disappears and can only be viewed when in line of sight or after it has been dropped or if the bomb carrier is spotted. If you aim your weapon at an enemy on foot or an enemy vehicle, if that enemy or vehicle is carrying the bomb, a glowing red bomb icon will appear to alert you of its presence. A Melee from the bomb results in an instant kill. The bomb carrier can ride in any vehicle that carries passengers, but not in the gunner's position. However, it is possible for the bomb carrier to stand on top of a tank and "ride" it. Gametype Variations Note: Due to the most recent update a "BR" may follow the title and designation of certain Assault games. This simply changes your starter weapons to a Battle Rifle and a SMG in Halo 2, or an Assault Rifle in Halo 3 Assault games. *Multi-Bomb Assault *Single Bomb Assault *Neutral Assault *Neutral Bomb Fast *Grifball (originated from Red vs Blue) Trivia *In Red vs Blue, a loud-mouthed, swearing bomb called Andy was introduced in Season 3. *There are also hidden messages on the bomb itself. *In Halo 4, ''they have a replacement for assault, Extraction. Gallery File:Warthog Assault.jpg|A Warthog being driven with the bomb carrier towards a successful arming in ''Halo 3. File:Bomb Render.gif|A render of the Bomb. Sources Category:Gametypes